Dr. Flug Slys
Dr. Flug Slys, often simply referred to as Dr. Flug, is the deuteragonist villain of the animated series Villainous. He is voiced by Jose Antonio Macías in Spanish and by Todd "Eco Vox" Asayer in the English dub. Biography Little is known about Dr. Flug's past before the events of Villainous, although it is known that he learned Chinese in kindergarten and he used to play flute during his elementary school years. In the present day he is a nervous scientist who wears a paper bag over his head. He is also the one who creates all of the gadgets and machines Black Hat tries to sell. No one has seen his face except for, according to someone working on the show, Black Hat himself. Appearance Dr. Flug is depicted as a tall, lanky male with white skin around his neck. He is often seen wearing a white lab coat, a blue t-shirt with an airplane on it, light blue trousers, red sneakers, yellow gloves, and goggles. He also has a paper bag over his head. His legs are unusually long compared to his body. Personality Dr. Flug appears to be a cowardly man, even though he is not an actual wimp. He is very intelligent and inventive and seems to like to 5.0.5., as he considers himself a father figure to the bear. In contrast, he and Demencia are often seen bickering, which shows a mutual dislike on their part. In his Orientation Videos for Villains series it is shown that he may have no problem with torture and threats targeted at children. He also appears to have somewhat of an ego when it comes to his intelligence. In addition he is constantly nervous and wears a paper bag over his head at all times for some reason. There is also an indication that he is a hypocrite, as in the inspection video about Mojo Jojo, he talked to 5.0.5. in a way parents talk to their small children, after he criticized Jojo for showing affection of his villainy. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect': Flug is easily the most intelligent member of the team, having created most, if not all of the gadgets and machines Black Hat is trying to sell. Given their technological innovation and complexity, creating them would clearly require extensive scientific knowledge on Flug's part. *'Driving/Piloting': Alan Ituriel has stated that Flug has both a driver's and a pilot's license. Gallery Images "Villainous" Height Chart.jpg|All of the Villainous characters with Dr. Flug on the right LPDM1.png|Dr. Flug with Black Hat VillainousShorts.png|Dr. Flug floating with Black Hat and Demencia All my life.png You fucked up again.png That's more like it.png Hey, hot stuff.png Stop it, you morons!.png THAT'S IT...!.png It's out of power, sir.png Still no word we're getting our own show.png LFF1.png Tumblr p3l3fxms4f1wf4tdyo1 r1 500.gif Dr. Flug 14.png TLCOTF17.png Videos The Dreadful Dawn Villanos Cartoon Network Trivia *The word "flugslys" means "aviation accident" or "plane crash" in Icelandic, ironically enough, the show's creator Alan Ituriel has said that Dr. Flug has both a driver's and pilot's license. **This may be related to Dr. Flug's t-shirt, and the airplane stuck on Black Hat's manor. *According to a tweet by Alan Ituriel, the reason behind Dr. Flug wearing a bag over his head will be revealed once the mini-series becomes a show. *Flug's favourite foods is pancakes, pasta, waffles and salad. *Flug used to play the flute in elementary school. *Flug learned Chinese in kindergarten. *As a child, Flug used to play video games, though no longer has the time to do so as an adult. *Dr. Flug is 25 years old, and will be 26 years old as of his birthday on August 23, 2019. **Given that the series is set in 2019, Flug's birth year is 1993. * Flug's birthday is on August 23. **Flug's zodiac sign is Virgo. *Flug has a brother, however, it has not been specified whether he is his older brother or his younger brother. *Flug dislikes wearing clothes that show his skin, such as shorts but he would wear shorts if he has to. *He loosely resembles Bucky McBadbat, a character from the animated television series The Fairly OddParents as both of them wear bags over their heads. *While he abuses him, Black Hat seems to hate Flug the least, as evident in a webcomic as well as having him featured in every video. *In "The Lost Cases of Elmore", it was revealed that Flug has a collection of real life planes which he has shrunk down and stored like snow globes. Unfortunately, though, he doesn’t let the people out of the planes. **The episode also showed that he knew personally Gumball's mother, Nicole. They seem to have had a bad relationship with each other. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil Creator Category:Mentally Ill Category:Scapegoat Category:Humanoid Category:Egotist Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Protagonists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Cowards Category:Non-Action Category:Enigmatic Category:Wrathful Category:Mongers Category:Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:On & Off Category:Enforcer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Weaklings Category:Male Category:Pawns Category:Propagandists Category:Siblings Category:Insecure Category:Protective